closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Animation Group
Background In 2013, Warner Bros. relaunched their feature animation division as Warner Animation Group. The first movie to be released was The LEGO Movie, which was a critical and commercial success. 1st Logo (February 7th, 2014-) Warner Animation Group The Lego Movie.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) Warner Animation Group Storks.png|''Storks'' (2016) Warner Animation Group The Lego Batman Movie.png|''The Lego Batman Movie'' (2017) Warner Animation Group The Lego Ninjago Movie.png|''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' (2017) bandicam 2019-01-04 09-03-29-151.jpg|''Smallfoot'' (2018) (A) bandicam 2019-01-04 09-03-31-105.jpg|''Smallfoot'' (2018) (B) Warner Animation Group (2019; The LEGO Movie 2 variant).PNG|''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) Logo: The logo consists on the Warner Bros. Pictures shield turning around to reveal a red shield with a white border. The letters "WAG" (in white too) are inside the shield. The banner, now also white, reads "Warner Animation Group" in black. Using this concept, every movie/short has it's own version of the logo: * The LEGO Movie (2014):' On a black background, a string appears in the center, as a sky blue LEGO background rises up. White LEGO clouds (Like the ones in the normal Warner Bros. Pictures logo) drop down. A string in the center pulls up a LEGO-made WBP shield with the TimeWarner byline in a blue rectangle shape underneath it. Then, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG logo. The clouds are pulled up by the strings, and the background drops down to a black LEGO field, and then the shield pulls up to make room for the Village Roadshow Pictures logo variation. * ''The Master ''(2016): Over the short's opening background, the WBP variant from The LEGO Movie (without the byline) drops down held by string, it turns around to reveal the WAG logo, which is also the variant from The LEGO Movie. A white LEGO sign drops under the WAG logo, also held by strings, which reads "Presents" in red. The logo appears several times throughout the short, getting progressively more destroyed. * '''''Storks (2016): A shinier version of the WBP logo on a white background turns around to reveal the WAG logo. The logo & byline both fade out to make room for the RatPac Entertainment logo variation. * ''The LEGO Batman Movie ''(2017): The normal WBP logo is tinted dark blue, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG logo, which looks like the Storks version. * ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie ''(2017): Over a black marble background with fake old film deterioration (to emulate the style of an old Chinese film). Both logos are a parody of the 1979 Shaw Brothers logo: ** WBP: The shield's outline trails back as the pieces of the WBP logo appear. The byline wipes in with a Chinese translation of the company's name seen below in dark teal along with the words "in Warner-Color". ** WAG: A bright yellow flash occurs as the byline zooms out. The red part of the shield zooms in as the banner is formed. They both arrange to form the WAG shield as the letters inside it appear one by one. The whole shield flashes white for a frame, appearing with the white border. The background features stars shining, and a parody of the Cinema-Scope logo, which reads "in LEGO-Scope", along with its chinese translation, all in red, is seen below. * Smallfoot (2018): The WBP logo animates as usual, but when the shield nearly settles, the light snow starts to fall. The byline fades in late (a la IMAX version of the WBP logo) and the shield frosts to ice. As the background becomes a blizzard, the shield shatters to reveal the WAG shield, which also frosts to ice. The wind blows to dissolve the shield & byline into pieces which flies away to the right. The camera then zooms past to the mountain as part of the opening shot. * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019): Similar to The LEGO Movie, but with a couple changes. ** The string appears a second early. ** On a rectangle, the byline is changed to "WARNERMEDIA" ** While the shield changes to WAG, the banner drops down to the lower position and the words are uppercase. ** The background drops down to black, without the VRP logo. Bylines: * 2014-2016: "A TimeWarner Company" (Seen on the later publicity material for TLM, as well as the movie itself, as well as the early publicity material for TLBM and Storks) * 2016-2018: "A TimeWarner Company" (Seen on the later publicity material for TLBM, Storks, TLBM, TLNM and the early publicity material for Smallfoot) * 2018-: "A WARNERMEDIA Company" (Seen on the later publicity material for Smallfoot, and the movie itself, and on future projects) Variants: * In late 2016, beginning with the SDCC trailer for The LEGO Batman Movie, the WAG text changed from lowercase to uppercase, the two versions where used in tandem during trailers for both Storks and TLMB. * In a couple TV spots for TLM, the WBP portion is used but it is still. ** In some TV spots, it is shared with the VRP logo variation at the right. * In the first TV spot for Storks, the main baby girl from the movie is at the right, next to the logo. Also, the WBP shield shines and turns to this logo and the byline is in gray, smaller, and it's placed underneath. * In some TV spots, the Storks version has both shields sharing space with each other. * In the teaser for TLBM, the WBP shield is in black with yellow lettering, upon a black background with yellow smoke. As usual, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG shield in the same colors. * On the SDCC trailer for TLBM, the shields are similar to the ones from the teaser, but the byline's size changed ("A" and "Company" is smaller and "TimeWarner" is bigger). Also, the WAG shield & the byline turn around to reveal the variation of the DC logo. * On the first TV spot for TLBM, the WBP shield is at the left, the WAG shield is at the center and the DC logo is at the right, all on the yellow gradient background from the other trailer's variants, the camera slightly zooms forward. ** On many TV spots, it's the same as that variant, but the WBP logo is cut. ** One TV spot shows the variant in the screen of Wayne Manor's projection room. * In the teaser for TLNM, the shield is in a water background with drones passing by, the WBP shield is made of LEGO pieces (just like TLM and TM variants) in a brown-like color on the outline and on the banner, the back is in red, "WB" is spaced out a bit and the current byline is in the box (just like the variants mentioned before). As usual, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG shield. It then tilts backwards and the camera pans up to Ninjago City. ** In a couple of TV spots, the above-mentioned variant is sped up and doesn't pan up. * On the SDCC trailer and the :60 TV spot for TLNM, the variants of the logos seen on the film itself are still. * On the teaser for Smallfoot, the WBP shield, which looks similar to the one in Storks, is seen over a snowstorm. As usual, the shield turns around to reveal the WAG shield. Both shields don't have the shining effect. The WAG shield then turns into ice which dissolves into snow, which then flies away. ** On the trailers, the said variant is shortened. * On the trailers for TLM2:TSP, a shortened version of the TLM variant is seen, but with the uppercase letters on the WAG part. FX/SFX: CG Animation. TLNM variant uses old-style cel animation. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. The Master and The LEGO Batman Movie both feature the film/short's opening narration. Availability: Seen on the movies and short named above. Scare Factor: None. Category:Family and Animation Category:Time Warner Category:Warner Media